icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-12 Tampa Bay Lightning season
The 2011–12 Tampa Bay Lightning season was the franchise’s 19th season in the National Hockey League (NHL). The Lightning had a brand new logo and jerseys beginning this season. Offseason Among the Lightning's offseason deals, they re-signed their first overall pick from 2008, Steven Stamkos to a five-year contract. They also brought back goaltender Dwayne Roloson with a one-year deal, having acquired him in a trade during the previous season. The team's home arena, the St. Pete Times Forum underwent a $35 million renovation that saw additions that included a digital pipe organ and Tesla coils on either side of the main scoreboard that shoot lightning 25 feet. Regular season The Lightning opened the season on the road against the Carolina Hurricanes on October 7. Their first home game was October 17 against the Florida Panthers. In October, the Lightning earned 12 points after going 5–4–2, which put them in 8th place in the Eastern Conference, and 3rd place in the Southeast Division. Steven Stamkos led the team in goals with six, while Marc-Andre Bergeron led the team in points with twelve. Victor Hedman the second-overall pick in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, was signed to a five-year contract extension worth $20 million. As in October, the Lightning earned 12 points in November with a 6–7–0 record for the month, making their overall record 11–11–2. They remained in 3rd place in their division, while falling to 11th in the Eastern Conference. Stamkos continued to lead the team in goals with 16, and also overtook the points lead with 26. Martin St. Louis was injured during a morning practice on December 8. That night he was expected to play in his 500th consectutive game. St. Louis took a puck to the face from a backhanded shot attempt from a teammate. After being evaluated, St. Louis was reported to have suffered facial and nasal fractures, and was ruled to be out indefinitely. He would return to the ice on December 21, sporting a full metal cage attached his helmet. The Lightning began December with only one win in six games, but rebounded to earn points in six of the last seven games of the month, giving them a 6–6–1 record in December. Their 17–17–3 record dropped them to 4th in the division and 12th in the conference. Stamkos ended the month with 43 points, and his 26 goals not only led the team, but led the entire league. Playoffs The Lightning failed to qualify for the 2012 NHL playoffs. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#003366" | Schedule |} Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#003366" | Schedule |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Lightning. Stats reflect time with Lightning only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Awards and records Awards Records Milestones Final roster Updated April 2, 2012. - |} Transactions The Lightning have been involved in the following transactions during the 2011–12 season. Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Tampa Bay's selections at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. See also * 2011–12 NHL season References Category:Tampa Bay Lightning seasons Tampa Bay Lightning season, 2011–12